After Work: More Fun, More Play
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: Sequel to "Work: Some Fun, Lots of Play". When Carlisle gets home from a long day of work, a surprise is waiting for him in his bedroom ....and it's wearing black lace. Esme/Carlisle -LEMON-


**I honestly don't think that Carlisle and Esme get enough time as a couple. They were, after all, the first Cullen couple and I think they deserve a little more time together. **

**So....here we go. This is a sequel to my other fanfic: "Work: Some Fun, Lots of Play". It would make a lot more sense if you read that one first, but nevertheless, this will be understandable if you didn't. Read on and enjoy all the lemony goodness of my favorite Twilight couple.**

_**[Recommended song while reading: "Koi No Mega Lover" - Artist: Maximum The Hormone]**_

* * *

**After Work: More Fun, More Play**

(Carlisle POV)

I had to stop and take a deep breath to keep myself from running into the house.

As I locked the door to my Mercedes, I could hear Esme moving upstairs in the house.

The fact was, that she was there waiting for me. And that was all the incentive I needed to run into her arms.

When I walked into the empty living room I could hear her moving more pronounced.

I was shaking to control myself as I walked up the stairs towards her scent in our room.

I gulped as I opened the door and entered cautiously.

And I nearly lost it when I saw her laying on the bed.

God, what the hell was she wearing?

Just seeing her smile at me was enough to turn me on, but by the way she looked, I struggled to keep myself standing. My knees felt like they would turn to jelly at any given second.

She was laying so that her legs were wide open and facing me, revealing the black lace that covered her. As for a top, she was only wearing a black lace bra, the one that she knew was my favorite.

Her pale and smooth skin glistened with the light pouring in the window. I moaned.

I closed my eyes for a second and leaned against the door, trying to stop myself from attacking every inch of her.

The deep breath didn't go as planned, however. As soon as I inhaled, the scent of her arousal filled my very being. At that instant, I caved.

I couldn't take much more of this. My pants were uncomfortably tight and I felt like it would rip if I didn't take them off.

"Esme...," I breathed out her name as I sauntered over to the bed, trying to resist the carnal desires floating in my mind.

"Yess...," she purred.

She fucking _purred._

I knew that she was asking, no, _begging_, for it, but I wanted to make this time soft and sweet after what happened earlier at the hospital. She deserved that much from me.

I slowly kneeled over her and leaned down to kiss her slowly.

She frantically sped up the kiss, heightening both of our arousals exponentially.

My closed eyes snapped open in surprise as I felt her tongue pummeling into my mouth.

This was definitely unlike her. She was never this desperate.

"Esme....?," I pulled back and looked down at her, questioning her.

"Oh God, Carlisle. I can't take it anymore. I was a step away from tying myself to a tree to keep myself from going back to se you at the hospital. I can't wait. I _need_you, Carlisle. Now," she whispered, reaching up to stroke my neck and face gently.

"If you wish to have me, I am all yours, sweetheart," I moaned softly at her soft touches that were moving down my body.

"Forget being gentle. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard," Esme growled loudly.

I couldn't help but growl as well. Hearing her talk dirty and be aggressive made me that much harder.

It's at times like these that I thank God for schools. It was only one-thirty and the kids don't get off until three. I grinned as I thought of what we could accomplish in an hour.

"Alright sweetheart. Let's do it," I smiled and stood up, making sure to play along with her.

Slowly, painstakingly, I unbuttoned my shirt, making sure her eyes were on me. I pulled the shirt off and threw it on the ground.

As I reached for the zipper to my pants, I could see the lust glazing over in her eyes and her golden eyes turning black.

I made sure to pause after I unzipped my pants. I pulled them off too and added them to my shirt.

Standing there in just my boxers and her eyes all over me, I moaned as I reached for the waistband.

I pulled them off quickly, and moaned as the cold air hit my hot arousal. It felt so good to be out of those death-trap pants.

"Carlisle!," Esme gasped as her arousal became more pronounced.

Although she didn't need to breathe, I could still hear her breath coming out in short gasps. I smirked and decided to put her out of her misery.

I had her in my arms and her back against the wall in a second flat.

She moaned as I licked down her jawline, stopping at her chest.

I pulled back as I felt her hand touch my erection. I was doing things my way tonight.

"Esme, put your legs around my waist," I ordered.

She cocked her head to one side, looking at me quizzically.

"Do it. Now. If you want me to give you what you want, you have to be a good girl for me," I put on a straight face, planning to play this all out and see how it would end.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," she obeyed and hooked her legs around my waist, her back still against the wall.

I loved the way that she listened to me. Only she could say 'Dr. Cullen' and make it sound so beautiful. I love it when she says my name.

I put one of my hands on her ass, helping her balance, and the other went behind her back and held the base of her neck.

I leaned in close and kissed her for the first time since the hospital earlier.

She responded well. Both our tongues fought for dominance and I won easily.

As soon as she felt my hands unclasping her bra, she gasped into the kiss, allowing me to explore her sweet mouth.

Pulling away from her mouth, I ducked my head down to where the bra and her left breast met.

Roughly, I pulled off the bra and settled into her chest. Sucking, kissing, biting, everything she wanted, I gave her.

She hugged my head and pulled it in closer to her warmth, trying to get as much of a release as possible.

When I moved back up to kiss her, she began to rock back and forth against my hips.

My legs quivered and I let my head fall to rest on her shoulders as we grinded against each other.

We were both moaning like harlots through the whole thing.

I felt my release close and I could smell Esmes hot juices leaking from her panties. She was so wet. All for me.

Right before I could climax, I reached down with both hands to stop her hips.

My eyes met hers in that second and she silently begged for me.

Placing a small kiss on her nose, but never breaking eye contact, I reached down and pulled her legs off my waist.

When her feet touched the floor, she shivered with anticipation for what was to come. She knew me. She could read me like a book. She knew what was coming.

Keeping the intense eye contact, I pulled down her panties as she helped get them off by lifting her legs, one at a time.

When they were fully off, I threw the soaking piece of material keeping us apart onto my shirt and pants pile.

"Esme...," I breathed one last time and took a deep breath as I pulled her legs around me one more time.

As she pulled herself up around me, I took hold of her hips.

In one quick pull, I buried myself to the hilt inside her hot, wet walls.

She screamed my name as all her breath left her and she slumped against me.

God, she felt so fucking amazing. I knew I was already close to my release, but the feeling of her walls tightening around me and guiding me were beyond description.

I threw my head back as I started at a brutally fast pace, pounding into her, fucking her.

With every one of my thrusts, her breasts would bounce in time, but I was too overwhelmed by the feeling in my stomach to touch them.

The room fell dead silent except for the slapping of skin and breathless moans from the both of us.

My hands raked their way up and down her back as I fucked her repeatedly.

My orgasm was coming, and it was coming fast.

I knew that if I came before Esme, she would never get her release while I was inside her. I knew that's what she wanted though.

So, being the nice person I am, I reached down and fingered her clit, driving her closer and closer to her climax.

"Carlisle!," she screamed loudly as she finally lost it.

Her scream echoed off the walls and reverberated through my body as her orgasm bought on mine.

I managed to get one final thrust before my world exploded into a multitude of glowing stars.

I used my last bit of energy to move us to the bed where we both collapsed, struggling for breath not needed.

I didn't have enough power to withdraw from her, so she lay on top of my chest on the bed, still panting.

I could feel the juices from both of us run down our legs and start to pool on the floor at the end of the bed.

"Hmm...Esme...," I whispered and gave her one last kiss.

She picked up her head from my chest and smiled up at me.

"You know, you should come visit me at work more often. If it's this good, wouldn't mind you visiting every day," I smiled back.

"I think I might just have to start doing that. I miss you too much during the day," Esme said and kissed my neck lightly.

"I love you, Esme," I stroked her cheek.

"I love you too," she whispered.

And we kissed once again. Just the two of us. Alone in our own heaven. Forever.

~end~

* * *

**It wasn't that graphic and it wasn't that long either. Who liked it? Let me know in a review! **

**Comments and questions are always welcome. Thank you for reading. **

**If you read this story and couldn't get your hands on an mp3 of "Koi No Mega Lover" to listen to while reading, let me know in a review. If enough people want it, I'll post a download link in my profile. Thank you!**


End file.
